2015.02.07 - Breaktime Bar Brawl
Knowhere doesn’t really have a day-night cycle, so the canteen is just about as full now than when they arrived. Never terribly crowded, but often with some colorful characters around. In truth, most of the starships that manage to reach Knowhere, deep into the farthest Bleed, are from very advanced races, often ancient races. Those people do not go ‘slumming’. If they do it is because they are indeed misfits among their people. So the canteen crowd is made out of the odd adventurers or smugglers (tolerated by Cosmo) that somehow got their hands in some advanced hyperspace engine or managed to build their own, or somehow got access to the Passports, usually because they do shady work for some patron from a wealthy or important galactic delegation. Those folks usually have interesting stories to tell. So does Adam, so he can usually find other galactic wanderers to trade information. That is what he has been doing the last four hours. Keeping an eye on his teammates, too. Some of the drinks available could even make a Kryptonian demigod very drunk. The past four hours has seen Jenny sipping one drink that she enjoyed, the same drink a couple times over, but not experimenting quite yet on anything else. Unlike her bolstering, confident, and roguish bravado of earlier, she really didn't hit on everything that looked interesting, or had shoulders out to there. Instead, she has spent most of the time getting to know Thara and Rachel, a very important thing for Jenny. Emerald eyes continue to scan the room, as long fingers idly trace a bit of condensation down the tall glass in front of her. The dark purple liquid inside has recently been re-filled, leaving Jenny to gaze at it with amusement. She feels slightly buzzed, but nothing more than a genuine happiness about her, nothing that would impair judgment. "So." She continues from what she was saying, "The outfit I made for Todd, he hated, said he felt like a Chippendale dancer, and admittedly it was a bit skimpy, if he went out just as Todd. Still, the moment he goes darkness, whammo, it's sleek and smooth and looks great on him. Naturally, he still hates it, I think he went with something different." A shake of her head, and Jenny plucks up the tall glass in front of her, taking another sip before setting it down. "Brothers huh?" Rachel has clearly been spending more of her downtime in this place than she's been letting on, since she got a wave from the bartender on her way in, and managed to get served remarkably quickly without any of the regulars taking offence. Quite what she got served with is open to debate, since it came in a tall glass and shaded, from the bottom of the glass to the top, from a burnt orange through a bright yellow to an electric blue that actually glows in the dark. She was a bit disappointed that she couldn't convince Jade to try one, but it didn't really dampen her enthusiasm. One drink down, and Rachel returned to the bar. Much enthusiastic discussion and hand-waving later, and Rachel got her way. The music that emanated from the beaten-up sound system was naturally unearthly, but after a bit more good-natured argument, Rachel managed to get something that had a decent beat, and proceeded to go dancing. She got more baffled looks than anything else from most of the patrons, but it's abundantly clear that she really didn't care. Carrying another brightly-hued drink, this one steaming gently as she sets it down on the table, Rachel throws herself into a seat across from the others just in time for Jade's story. "Brothers." She agrees. "It's so much fun to torment them." Grinning a bit, Rachel leans forward to rest her elbows on the table. "Having second thoughts about introducing me to him yet?" Sitting their quietly, Said Kryptonian is sipping away at one of those said drinks. She is a quiet drinker, not exactly the happy drunk type. She raises her glass to no one in particular and whispers her toast. "For you momma and daddy. I miss you so." She takes another long drink. Over the past four hours she has gotten to know Jenny and that to her is a good thing. She does let her do the lions share of the talking. It is very much known, Kryptonians have a pour reputation around the galaxy. They were very xenophobic, often considering themselves superior to other races, before their planet went kaboom. Sadly though the reputation remains. Thara does not hide the fact that she is Kryptonian. She has her family's symbol emblazoned on her chest. That is enough to draw some attention. A large Thanagarian walks up behind her and spins her around. "Oh look... a Kryptonian! So high and mighty and now, look at you... Are you the last of your race? GOOD... I'm gonna wipe your filth out of this galaxy!" He hefts an Nth Metal mace and begins winding up to deck her. Adam just finished talking with an elderly-looking Voldis and stands up quickly, noticing the intentions of the Thangarian a second before he grabs Thara. Nth Metal! Bad news. But Thara still should have some solar charge. Nevertheless, he moves quickly to try to grab the man’s wrist before he strikes. Wary also the Thangarian might have brought some friends. Grinning, initially, over towards Rachel, Jenny's shaking her head. "Oh no, you have to meet him." She states happily enough, "He's already demanding to meet everyone on the team, but I've told him that probably isn't a good idea, given I barely know all of them, myself!" There's a pause, a sigh, and Jenny settles back into her chair again, the grin remaining even if her thoughts turn to her possessive brother, and the life she lead before. A drink, it does funny things to people, even those that are genuinely happy drunks. As her glass is lowered down, Jenny's gaze flickers towards Thara, when the very rude, and angry figure makes such a prejudice and uncouth comment towards her. With a swift rise upwards, Jenny's palm glows green, and while Adam does his best to restrain the man's hand? Jenny will do her best to put a straight jacket of green around his torso, assisting or trying to at the very least, with the restraint before that wicked looking thing can get close to Thara. "HEY! That's just rude, we're having a peaceful talk here, and you're being a prejudice jack-ass. Far as I remember, they don't like fights here, and I'm betting that they don't like brutish ogres either, so unless you want security down your throat, and you unable to return, I'd back off my team-mate. Got it?" Rachel answers Jenny's grin with a laugh. "Hey, what's the worst that could happen? We're harmless." Rachel says the words so easily and airily that they almost sound true. The devilish look in Rachel's eyes proves that she's lying through her teeth, however. They're none of them harmless - not even her, perhaps the most normal looking one of the lot. Rachel's head tilts fractionally to one side as Jade gets thoughtful, the fact that she's tempted to look inside the other woman's skull to find out what's bothering her putting the redhead on notice that she'd better not drink too much more... and then she has a more immediate problem to deal with. There are enough alien minds around the place that Rachel didn't pick up on the Thanagarian's aggression before Thara is being spun around - or rather, she didn't realise it was directed toward THEM. Once he's right there, though? The feeling of all that anger at close range is more than enough to sober her up. Rachel's chair scrapes backward across the deck, and she gets to her feet only a second behind Jade. There's a flicker of red-gold light, and the skinny jeans and sleeveless green top Rachel had been wearing to relax in are replaced with her uniform, complete with spiked leather jacket over the top. Rachel lets the telekinetic fire remain, curling around her body as she takes position on the other side of Thara. She's wearing a slight smile as she looks at the group facing them. They really have no idea what they're dealing with. "I'd listen to her." The redhead says, apparently quite unintimidated. "But if you don't want to wait for security, I'll throw you out myself. And apologize to Cosmo later." "I don't think he cares Jade." Using her speed, Thara takes off and moves around behind the Thangarian. "Look I don't wanna fight you. I will get you a drink, just stop." She stands at the ready even though it is clear she definitely had a good deal to drink. The Thangarian glares at her, "It ain't gonna be much of a fight. Just stay still and it will all be over." A group of different races walks up behind the man in support. Among them are a pair of Kree, a couple Shiar, and a Tamaranean. All of em are armed and ready to fight. The hawk guy finally swings and nearly connects with Thara. It's on. Thara quickly gives a side kick to the man with her super strength sending him backward a couple feet. "You shouldn't have done that!" Suddenly the bar errupts. Even people who aren't involved in the altercation are starting to fight. Nothing says fun like a bar fight! As the Thanagarian shrugs off Jade's first attempt at a straight jacket, and proceeds to start what can only be considered an epic bar-fight, Jenny lets out a disgusted oath. "Well, CRAP!" She tried! Heck, Rachel, Thara and her tried! They can't say they didn't try to warn them! The cute little dog is going to be really annoyed, and somehow Jenny just has this feeling they're going to be blamed, as well. Before Jade has the opportunity to put a shield around herself, spray from a tossed mug splatters all across the emerald skinned girl's clothing, sending Jenny to jump backwards, her voice echoing out her dismay with a distressed. "GAH!!!" Her palm continues to glow, as Jenny's eyes narrow to slits. "It's time for frontier justice!" And from the depths of her imagination, a good two dozen cowboys, completely with green hats, spurs, and carrying shot guns appear around Jenny, turning their weapons towards any would-be fighter, and spraying them with green 'rubber' bullets. Not enough velocity and power to go through skin, but if they hit, and well, normal conditions apply , it's going to hurt. There are some people who simply can't be helped. This Thanagarian seems to be one of them. Is he /actually/ suggesting that Thara stand still and take a mace to the face. "Right. That'll happen." Rachel says under her breath. She can feel the minds of the beings around her as the decision to fight starts to ripple through the crowd, the Thanagarian the epicentre. Rachel knows she has about a second to stop the avalanche, but with so many different species involved? Even Professor X might have trouble changing so many minds if he was a few drinks down! And then the first blow is struck. Rachel has to agree with Jade, throwing her hands up in frustration as the canteen dissolves into a general melee. Her own red-headed temper starting to rise, Rachel's startled by Jade's cry. Spinning around, she's relieved to see the other woman is OK, and then mouths 'Frontier Justice?!' to her with an incredulous look... until the green cowboys turn up. "OK, Frontier Justice." Rachel agrees. She shakes her head, then decides it's time she got stuck in. "That's it!" She tells all and sundry. "Who's first?" Rachel strides into the mass brawl, a telekinetic shield around her, and anyone who gets in her way? She plucks them up in telekinetic claws and flings them toward the exit. Contrarily to what one might think, Adam has been in many bar fights (too many). He used to hang on with Pip and Gamora. They thought it was fun. So when the Thangarian skips out of his grasp, he is ready to receive his friends. He ducks when one of the Skrulls jumps at him, transforming in a monster that seems a six-legged piranha. Then punches a Shi’ar in the face before he lights on one of those fancy light-swords. Unfortunately the jumping Skrull (who was quite drunk) lands in a table full of Kree and Xandarian’s mercenaries. That would explain why so many people jump so happily into the road to Cosmo’s holding cells. "We don’t have time for this," comments Adam, catching a flying bottle and leaving it standing on the closest table. "I have some important news to share," another Skrull (turned into a big lizard critter) tries to grab him. Adam electrocutes the alien before he can bite his head off. "I have to say.." Jenny yells over the commotion of the bar-fight, "Getting into a bar-fight is probably the last thing I have ever really wanted to do." Her 'Marshalls', do a good job of keeping away any wayward slugs, fists, or broken bottles. To compliment her current standing, a green cowboy hat is soon set on top of Jade's emerald hair, tipping low across the brow, naturally. Tilting her head towards the sound of Adam's voice, Jenny has to pause a moment, one of her 'green cowboys' getting slugged right across the jaw with a powerful blow from one of the Tamaranean's. The blow dissipates the construct, though the remaining ones step in closer to Jenny, closing the gap the ones disappearance created. A quick exit is needed, or at least something to slow those down? A soft, 'mmm' echoes from Jenny's lips, as some combatants between herself, Rachel, and hopefully Thara and Adam, soon find themselves inside green jail cells, (complete with bars), some just single size, others fitting large masses, while Jenny takes steps towards the exit herself. "Marshall Hayden aint got no time t'all for good fer nuttin scoundrels." So said in the single worse Southern drawl, EVER. A bottle shatters against Rachel's telekinetic shield. It's completely harmless to her, since neither the glass nor the liquid inside have a hope of touching her - but that doesn't stop it making her angry. She whirls around to face a very large, very drunk Shi'ar, who snarls, "Pink-skinned Kree freak!" at her. Rachel's eyes narrow to slits, then seem to catch fire. That particular Shi'ar gets blasted not just toward, but through the doors, right out into the concourse outside. "At least know what SPECIES you're attacking!" Rachel yells after him, dusting her hands off even though she flung the offending individual with the power of her mind. Having won herself a bit of breathing space, Rachel glances quickly around to take stock of the situation. Unfortunately, it seems like the brawl is escalating! To be brutally honest, however, everyone she cares about seems to be at least holding their own so Rachel's not too worried. "They started it!" Rachel shouts back to Adam. "Maybe you should ask them to...!" And she cuts herself off as the green cages start to appear. "Good thinking!" Rachel calls over to Jade, before marching up to the closest cell. "Since you can't distract me from in there..." Rachel says under her breath, and exerts her will until the captured alien's eyes roll backwards and he slumps down, unconscious. Rachel's expression is evil, and would likely get her a lecture on telepathic ethics... if the X-Men weren't on the other side of the universe. "Thara! Stop playing with them, we need to LEAVE!" Rachel yells across to the Kryptonian, making her way toward Jade, knocking out any of the green woman's prisoners who haven't quite grasped that the fight is over yet. The Kryptonian looks up as she is being told to stop playing with them. At this particular point The two blue Kree have gotten free of the ice. One is holding her, the other is using her as a punching bag. "But this is so much fun. Oh well." Thara's eyes ignite and her entire body engulfs in flames. "THAT IS ENOUGH!" These pour sods are feeling like they got hit by Ragnarok. And age of ice now an age of fire. Thara literally sets them on fire. The result is them running clear out the door. The flamebird floats over towards the group, still burning brightly. "Forgive us. We needed to end things quickly so we did so in the quickest way we know how." Two voices speak in unison. After a few moments the fire fades leaving Thara looking pretty good for having just been on fire. "So umm, Whats happening?" Adam follows Jade out of the canteen, turning a couple blaster guns into water along the way. Some of the aliens Jenny jailed were sore losers. Just in time, Cosmo’s security people come running. He is pretty sure Cosmo will want to talk with him (or rather, bark at him). Thara’s question is pretty much ignored. He has a better one: "How many of you are still keeping their mental faculties reasonably intact?" Jenny's mouth parts open in shock at the sight (and sound) of the Kryptonian Flamebird. As Jenny makes her way out of the bar, the poor Kree that got ignited will soon find themselves doused in a very potent fire extinguisher quality, flame repellent, green 'fluid'. It should be enough to put out the fire. Thankfully the security team is soon there, along with the cute dog. Even annoyed, the dog is just adorable, though of course Mr. Wiggums is much cuter. As things appear to be calming down, somewhat, Jenny's gaze moves towards Adam inquiringly. "What next boss? We split or take the consequences? As far as mental faculties goes, A-OK here." A brief shrug of her shoulders is given, she can't speak for anything or anyone else, of course. Rachel had already looked away from Thara and was heading for the door again when she feels something manifest through the Kryptonian. Rachel stops dead, her eyes going wide, and then she's spinning around - just in time to see Thara engulfed in flame. Even as Rachel stares, something deep within Rachel stirs, a connection to something greater and more powerful than the red-headed X-Man becoming active as the attention of another firebird is drawn to what Rachel is witnessing. Rachel feels the inner fire burn through her veins - and slams her mind shut against it. Shaking off the aftereffects, Rachel steps forward to meet the Flamebird half way. "/Forgive/ you? You do NOT set people on fire over a bar fight! You could have KILLED them, and you didn't NEED to!" Rachel's hands have balled into fists, but she's speaking to the presence within herself as much as to the Flamebird... but as the being leaves Thara alone once more, Rachel draws in a breath and forces herself to relax. "Thara... never mind. Come on. Leave this to Cosmo." Rachel keeps an eye on the Kryptonian as they head out, throwing a nod to Adam. "I'm fine." And she is, which surprises her - and the doesn't want to think about how the alcohol got burned out of her bloodstream. "Let's leave now and apologise later?" Rachel suggests. Thara is blitzed. She drank enough to completely mess herself up for the next week. It's something that can only happen with a certain type of liquor on Earth. She looks at Rachel as she yells, "Please don't do this." She begs as she seems to be trying to fight off the fire inside her. "I... Please!" She quickly follows Rachel but she is definitely struggling. Well, well. Jade and Rachel got the Kryptonian drunk while remaining relatively sober. Adam is reluctantly impressed. "Lets get back to the Guardian’s chambers. Thara will need some help with the usual consequences of excessive drinking, hmm? We will have a meeting in... one hour. I will try to get in touch with Rocket and Phyla." And Cosmo. In fact, Cosmo is going to call him in less than a minute. Category:Log